


Under the Mistletoe

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Slash, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-3-)</p><p>Chloe and Flynn take full advantage of the holiday and even fuller advantage of the fun little plant called Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

"Mistletoe, eh?" Flynn smirked, leaning against the doorway of Chloe's bedroom, watching as the Aussie hung some sprigs of Mistletoe in a few places.

"Of course," Chloe grinned, looking back at the Brit. "If there is at least one good thing about this bloody American holiday, it's Mistletoe. After all, what's not to love about a plant that gives you a million possible excuses to kiss your beloved?"

Flynn snorted at that and shook his head, "I don't need a plant to tell me when to kiss Nathan or not," he hummed and she rolled her eyes at him, though a slight smirk played at her lips. "What about the bed?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'd rather not. The bed is specifically a free zone for Elena and I," she answered and Flynn made a small noise of understanding, smiling as he watched her hang the last bit of mistletoe over his friend's desk, where one of Elena's many journals and cameras sat. "Are you going to hang any Mistletoe in your apartment?"

Making a small face at her question, Flynn shook his head, "Not sure there'd be any point to it, aside from a few sprigs in the living room or something." he answered her and she hummed in thought before smiling as she handed him her last sprig of Mistletoe.

When he sent her a look of confusion, she only smirked again and pat his cheek, "Don't let me have all the fun, mate," before pushing past him and back out into the main area of her home.

Chuckling lightly, he tucked the Mistletoe into his jacket pocket, shaking his head in exasperated amusement, before finally following after her, bidding her a good evening before he headed back home.

-0-

"I'm home, love," Flynn smiled as he walked through the door, chuckling when he saw Nathan lounging on the couch, sketchbook in his hands. He was rather glad that Nathan had gotten back into his little hobby, pleased that his love gets to do something that he loves that doesn't involve a good hunt for treasure and possibly getting their arses shot, run over, and/or blown up.

"Hmm," Drake hummed a small greeting, pencil tip scratching at the paper in front of him, blue-grey eyes focused entirely on his drawing, which looked suspiciously like the cat that lives down the street that Flynn knows his lover takes care of every now and then when the older man isn't home. Rolling his eyes, Flynn discarded his jacket before walking over to his lover, settling beside him on what little space he had presented to him, leaning down and kissing Drake's forehead, pleased when his lover made a happy sound, his pencil no longer on the paper. "Back from Chloe's already?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised and Flynn smirked, brushing a hand through Nathan's hair.

"Sweetheart, it's passed six o'clock." he offered instead and Drake quickly averted his gaze to his sketchbook, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I-I knew that…" he said before clearing his throat and he continued as if nothing had happened. "So uh, what… what'd she want anyway?"

"Nothing too important, if I'm honest, mate," Flynn hummed and took advantage of the situation, maneuvering them around so he was sitting back against the couch with Drake now sitting in his lap, resting against his chest with his legs stretched out on the empty side of the couch. "She just wanted to talk about a few things for Christmas and whatever else she had planned or what she wanted." he snorted and looked up at the ceiling, humming in thought then when he recalled the Mistletoe.

"What?" Nathan asked, having made himself comfortable, pencil idly doodling on the next blank page of his sketchbook.

"She's apparently a big fan of Mistletoe," Flynn stated casually, chuckling lightly, "'s been setting it up all over her house, with the plan to catch Elena under each and every one of them at _least_ once before the holidays are up." Drake tensed a little at the mention of Mistletoe, though he tried to relax and go for nonchalance. Unfortunately for him, sitting on his lover's lap was a straight shot ticket to getting ultimately caught red-handed. "What's wrong, love?" Flynn questioned, looking down at Drake with concern, especially when he saw the other's expression.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Nathan said almost immediately, making a move to get up, but Flynn was quicker, wrapping his arms tightly around Drake's waist and tugging him back towards his chest, keeping him right where he sat. Ignoring any attempt of struggling and ever possibly noise of frustration and annoyance, Flynn refused to let go, waiting patiently for his lover to settle. "Fine, okay," Drake grumbled, slumping in defeat, looking put out and just like a child that had been denied his favorite snack. "What's the point of hanging a stupid little plant everywhere? It's not like anyone really needs an excuse to kiss someone."

Surprised by the outburst, Flynn blinked slowly at his lover, his grip only tightening a little when he realized how upset his lover suddenly was. "Nathan…? Yes, the plant is a little pointless, but… there's really no reason to be upset over it. It's harmless, honestly," Flynn chuckled, though they died off the second he saw the sour look on Nathan's face. "Sweethear-"

"I'm _fine_ …" Nathan snapped and made another attempt to get up and this time Flynn let him, a little hurt by the other's tone. "No you're right, if Chloe wants to kiss Elena senseless under Mistletoe, who am I to give a fuck? And heaven forbid Sully uses one as an excuse to perv on women at parties…" he muttered to himself, flailing his arms about as he moved around the living room, seemingly doing pointless things with random items just to keep his hands occupied, "Hell, it's not like any of it will affect me anyway, no one's dragging _me_ under anything-" he cut himself off sharply with a curse when he managed to hit his hand hard against the wall of the hallway leading outside into the hall of their apartment building.

"Nathan…" Flynn said slowly, standing up now as realization dawned on him. "Have you ever been kissed under Mistletoe before?" he asked, a sly smirk making its way to his face when Nathan froze right where he was, cradling his hand against his chest, a dark blush staining his cheeks as blue-grey eyes widened.

"W-what!? N-no, of _course_ I've been kissed under Mistletoe! W-whatever gave you the idea that I haven't been?" he hissed, eyes narrowed now at his lover, though the blush refused to leave his cheeks.

"Why, _sweetheart_ , you're acting as if I've just asked you if you've ever had _sex_ before an audience." he snickered, stalking ever closer to his prey, delighting when he had finally backed Nathan up against a wall.

"D-don't be ridiculous F-Flynn…" Nathan muttered, swallowing hard as Flynn crowded him against the wall, pinning his arms against it on either side of his head. "I… I've kissed hundreds of girls and… and guys under Mistletoe…" he managed to bite out, barely able to get the lie around his tongue, as it suddenly felt heavy and dry in his mouth.

"Oh?" Flynn hummed, eyes half-lidded, teasing Nathan as he hovered his lips just centimeters away from Drake's own. "So why all the fuss, darling? Surely if you've kissed many, as you say, it shouldn't be such a problem what others do beneath one of those… silly little, _harmless_ plants." he said, voice low and he watched carefully as Nathan squirmed, before he finally gave in and averted his gaze, turning his head away.

"F-fine… o-okay… I… I've never been kissed under Mistletoe, b-but… it's… it's not my fault…" he choked out, eyes closed tightly and Flynn frowned at his lover, worried once more. While it was surprising that Drake, the self-acclaimed womanizer, had _never_ kissed anyone under Mistletoe, not even any guys, he'd never seen his lover like this.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can tell me," he murmured, kissing Nathan's forehead as he moved one of his hands, freeing one of Nathan's own, to the younger man's face, thumb brushing gently across still pink cheeks and soft, pink lips.

"It's not… not that I haven't _tried_ … well," he started, sighing as he deflated, "I tried _once_ before but… but that didn't exactly go as I planned." he finished with a mutter, the memory of his stupid teenage self trying to snag a kiss from one of the girls at the party he had been at. And when he'd finally managed to do so, not only did she not kiss him like he'd wanted, but some asshole had pulled his pants down in front of all of the people at the party, including the girl. He'd regretted wearing those stupid pink heart boxers so much afterwards, despite the fact that they had been his comfiest pair. Sighing, Nathan shook his head and looked up, slowly meeting his lover's worried gaze, "Sorry…" he whispered but Flynn only offered a sweet smile, brushing his fingers against his cheeks once more before moving them up into Drake's hair, leaning down and stealing a gentle kiss.

"No need to apologize love," he finally said when he pulled back and chuckled, stepping away after grabbing Nathan's hand with his other hand, the one that had still been gripping Drake's other wrist, and lacing their fingers together. "I love you," he murmured softly and Nathan smiled, utterly relieved.

Stealing another kiss, the smile soon turned into a cheeky grin, "I know."

-0-

After having discovered that Drake had never been kissed underneath Mistletoe, Flynn had wanted to remedy that immediately. Just because he thought the plant was pointless, didn't meant he hadn't had his own fair share of stolen kisses underneath them. It wasn't fair that Nathan had missed out on something so sweet and simple all of his life, so what was Flynn to do?

Be his first, that's what.

-0-

Flynn groaned and rolled his eyes as he watched Chloe kiss Elena for the hundredth time underneath _another_ sprig of Mistletoe that was hanging innocently in Chloe's kitchen and could only bite back a snicker when Chloe sent him a dastardly grin. He was actually kind of amazed that Elena hadn't discovered the millions of Mistletoe hanging in the house, seeing as the reporter was usually quite observant.

"So, Charming," Chloe breathed out, brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes, not letting go of Elena with her other hand and arm, wrapped around the blonde's waist as it was, "I factor into your plan how?"

"Well, mate," Flynn snorted before shaking his head and he chuckled again, "Nathan hasn't budged from the house for hours and I'd like you and Elena to drag him away for at least an hour while I set everything up back at home."

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Nathan's never been kissed under Mistletoe before so your plan is to get me and Elena to steal him away while you… what? Hang Mistletoe up in your house and proceed to kiss the life out of him when he finally returns?" Chloe asked, incredulously and Flynn shook his head, frowning.

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid," he said, ignoring her pointed look that clearly said 'I beg to differ,' "If I'm to kiss Nathan under Mistletoe I plan to make it a memory he won't soon forget. That means I can't just kiss him underneath one just anywhere, you know." he finished his argument and Chloe smirked, finally understanding.

"Well Harry, I never knew you could be quite the romantic," she teased, "so tell me, roses, candles, _both_?"

Clearing his throat, Flynn refused to acknowledge the blush that heated his cheeks before he answered as smoothly and as unabashedly as he could, "Roses, scented candles, all possibly leading towards the bed where I will have hung the Mistletoe you have given me and at that point a kiss is guaranteed, hopefully followed by a lovely night of hot, passionate _sex_." he grinned cheekily, winking when Elena squeaked at his words, face flaming up as both he and Chloe laughed.

"Alright, alright, you win," Chloe said, hugging Elena to her. "We'll go get your pup away from the house while you set everything up. But I certainly hope you know I'll be asking for _explicit_ details come tomorrow morning." she grinned back and all he could do is laugh, shaking his head at her forwardness.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from the great Chloe Frazer." he said in wholehearted honesty and she only answered with a wink returned in his direction.

-0-

As promised, Chloe and Elena had taken Nathan away from the apartment so he could work his 'magic' and also as promised, Nathan had returned within the hour, complaining loudly all about how the girls had taken him out to the shopping district in the freezing cold. And as predicted, the second that Nathan had walked through the door, he'd froze, words stuck on his tongue and blue-grey eyes wide as he saw the rose petals and the candles that lit the hallway, leading to the living room and then to the bedroom, which Nathan had, confused and excited as he was, followed.

"Harry…?" he called out, peering into the dark, candlelit room, breath catching in his throat as he saw Flynn, dressed in nothing but his dark jeans, resting easily back against the bed, on his elbows as he smirked at his lover.

"Nathan," he hummed, inclining his head and he watched as Nathan, still thoroughly confused, made his way over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. "Enjoy your little break from the house?" he asked, watching as Drake wordlessly shucked off his jacket and his shoes, crawling up the bed and settling on top of the older man, blue-grey eyes glittering in the candlelit.

"I… I uhm, y-yeah, no… it was _fine_ …" he swallowed hard, eyes raking down Flynn's naked chest. "W-what uh… what's all this for?" he added in a choked out question, arms sweeping out to gesture at the candles and then the trail of petals.

Chuckling, Flynn tilted his head and regarded his lover carefully, loving how adorable the other looked like this, perched on top of him, looking the epitome of innocence. "Something wrong, sweetheart? Thought you'd like it, is all. And I… well," he paused, letting his words sink in slowly, "I wanted to do something nice for you, just the two of us, in bed at home, enjoying a quiet winter night." he added, his voice dropping to a low purr and Drake shivered, hands clutching tightly at the blanket beneath them.

"The… the uh…" he cleared his throat, blushing adorably, "the rose petals are… a bit _much_ , aren't they?" he squeaked out and Flynn only shook his head in answer, reaching a hand up, carefully shifting his weight, to Nathan's neck.

"I think… they're perfect, love, for the occasion," he murmured, urging Nathan down slowly, giving them enough time to finish their current conversation, and Nathan went down easily, pliant in his hands.

"Oh…?" Now Nathan was suspicious, though only just a tiny bit, "And what occasion is that?" he asked Flynn and his lover only smirked, flicking his gaze upward.

"Look up, love," he answered and the second that Nathan did so, he couldn't help the small gasp that left his parted lips, eyes wide.

"W-what…?" he questioned, seeing the small, innocent little sprig of Mistletoe hanging above their heads, but the moment he looked back at Flynn, his words were stolen from him when Flynn kissed him, gentle and loving, but full of passion and carefully hidden lust. Nathan only moaned in return, returning the kiss with equal passion, intentionally deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to let Flynn snake his tongue inside.

The kiss lasted all of a minute before the two had to finally part, panting heavily, a single strand of saliva connecting them before Drake licked his lips, pupil's dilated as he flicked his gaze from Flynn's lips to his coffee colored eyes.

"...Mistletoe…?" he whispered, trying to get his bearings and Flynn smiled, soft and easy as he nodded.

"Mistletoe," he answered, kissing Nathan again, this time harder and as fierce as his undying love would let him be. "I…" he panted out, pulling back a second time, much to the disappointment of Nathan, "I love you, Nathan," he said, putting his heart behind them, honest as he could be.

Nathan only smiled, ducking his head to steal another kiss, much like he had yesterday, the only difference being his words returned, "I love you, too."


End file.
